Hitsugaya and Karin FRIENDS Ross & Rachel
by inkjacque
Summary: Hitsugaya and Karin argument. Loosely based on Rachel and Ross, F.R.I.E.N.D.S Requested by Blazing Moon Goddess- Akatsuei


**This is based loosely on Rachel and Ross argument in Friends.**

**Requested by Blazing Moon Goddess- Akatsuei**

**

* * *

**Karin walked past her studio apartment living room mirror mounted on the wall. Her medium length hair was bun up messily. She was dressed in boxers and a light oversize shirt. As she headed into her kitchen, she angrily flung her plastic cup into the sink.

Of all times to fall in love again, she had to do it when he was in the middle of a relationship. No she did not want to tell him, she did not want him to know but she was so drunk that night, she called him and left him a message on his voice machine. And what did she say?

"_I love you….I really do Toushirou. I hate to see you smile when you are with someone else because I…I feel like I have failed…I have failed you…Oh god… I am so drunk. I'm at home…not like you care. You're most probably over at her house…fucking her….I can't help it. I'm sorry…please Toushirou…please call me back…please tell me you still love me….I…"-_

And that was when she blacked out and came to the next morning.

It took her an hour to recall what she had done. Karin quickly dialed his number and tried to get hold of him but there was no answer. It was either he did not come home or she did not want to imagine the next few suggestions.

It had been three months since they decided to end it for good. Yes, he slept with someone else. That cemented their relationship. She thought it was over but the way it looked, it was never over in her heart.

Karin slid down against her fridge and sat on the floor. Everything was quiet. Her heart felt like sinking every time she thought of him with that woman. He chose to leave her, not Karin who walked out of the relationship. Ichigo tried to help reconcile them back together but Karin was adamant about staying out of it. Hitsugaya just remained silent. His answer was very clear to Karin.

"You're such a bastard!" Karin yelled and covered her ears as she vented her frustrations. He always said nothing. He always wore that cold mask. There was a time when he let it off and let her see past his curtain of ice. He went rogue on her when she decided to take a break because of one night of a mistake. He broke her heart and tore it up.

What happened that day he snapped her in half? She opened his apartment door and there he was at his main door in just his boxers. Just as Karin was about to ask him how was the party, a naked woman just walked out of his bedroom. What did she do next? She just ran. That was all she could have done. He tried to explain and he did with all his heart. Karin knew. He cried, he begged her to forgive him. Why did he do it? Because he was afraid to lose Karin and he was drunk. The woman in there meant nothing to him. Karin meant the whole universe to him. The woman in there was nothing but an empty shell used to ease his pain. It was the truth and Karin accepted it.

Karin stood up and headed toward her bed across the room. She sat on her bed and fell back, bouncing on the soft mattress. She sighed and as soon as she closed her eyes, tears started to flow slowly.

Could men be so easily hurt? Could men really love someone but use another just to ease their pain? It was like loving a Ferrari but using a Volkswagen and ramming in against the wall out of anger. But was it a good enough excuse?

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Karin turned her head toward the door. Reluctantly, she rolled off the bed and dragged her feet across the apartment. She unlocked the door and opened it.

She froze.

Teal eyes.

Grey eyes.

White hair.

Black hair.

Hitsugaya stared at Karin, as she stood frozen to the spot. He had returned home an hour ago after ending his was current relationship. Why did he end it? Because he heard her voice message…Karin's voice. He heard her cry, he heard her plead, and he heard her pain and her heart breaking. He heard from her. He was waiting for her, he was coming to her but at the same time, staying a distance away in fear he might jeopardize it. He cried, yes he did. He cried next to his voice machine. He knew he made the biggest fucking mistake in his life.

He was drunk. He was scared. No matter the emotions he felt, he always wore his cold mask. He got drunk, a woman came to him and for a moment, he saw her face and believed Karin had come for him. His brain told him she was Karin but his heart told him that her touch was not Karin at all. But he went with it anyway. He wanted to ease his pain. Karin meant the whole world to him. Everyone else was cheap shell of nothing. Karin was the biggest thing to him.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked him, her voice harsh.

Hitsugaya looked at her in disbelief. "What do you think? I heard your voice message," He answered her.

Karin bit her lip. She had to stand her ground. This was her territory. "Oh you did? Good, you can leave now."

Karin proceeded to close her door when Hitsugaya placed his foot in between the door and the wall.

"We need to talk," Hitsugaya said. Karin looked at him and tilted her head.

"Why?" Karin narrowed her eyes.

"Because you and I know both of us need to," Hitsugaya said firmly.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen," Karin stated. Hitsugaya placed his hands on the edge of the door.

"You owe me that after smashing me like a hammer to a glass," Hitsugaya answered. Karin felt her blood boil. She opened the door and jabbed her index finger at his chest.

"Smash? You want to talk about smash? Tell me, how would you like to see me open the door and a naked man walks out of my room!" Karin yelled at Hitsugaya. Not wanting to alert neighbors, Hitsugaya placed his hands on Karin's mouth and pushed her into her apartment, closing her door behind them. Karin smacked his hand away and took a big step back from him.

"Don't you dare cover my mouth," Karin spat.

"You're going to wake the neighbors," Hitsugaya hushed her.

"I don't fucking care about them." Karin hissed.

Hitsugaya took off his white jacket. Underneath his jacket was his white tucked in t-shirt and jeans.

"I care about us," Hitsugaya said.

"That's something new," Karin rolled her eyes. "Tell me, how's her cat?" Karin crossed her arms against her soft breasts.

"Oh don't start that," Hitsugaya pinched his nose.

"Start what?" Karin tilted her head up.

"You put me on a break, I was scared!" Hitsugaya said. Karin stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

"Scared? You didn't look scared." Karin huffed.

"You want to know whose fault it is for going on that stupid break?" Hitsugaya snapped. "You! I told you if you weren't comfortable of us sleeping together, then don't. But you were so persistent about it and you convinced me that you were okay. If you hadn't forced it on us, this would never have happened!" Hitsugaya coldly stood his ground.

"Yes, I was wrong but I loved you and I wanted to do it for us. The least you could have done was give me some space. Now I don't know if you truly loved me," Karin replied coldly as well.

"I have always loved you and I still do!" Hitsugaya stated.

"Then were did it all go?" Karin asked.

"You want to know where I was? Okay, I was at her house! I made up a stupid excuse that I was buying cat toys for her pet but honestly, I was there just to suck in my stupid lie and feel like a god damn bastard for you!" Hitsugaya answered.

"Oh really? Well thank you! That was so sweet of you to do that for me!" Karin waved her hands hysterically.

"Tell me, did you fuck her while you were there?" Karin growled in anger. Hitsugaya looked at her with angry eyes.

"Why are you so vulgar to me?" Hitsugaya asked her coldly.

"Vulgar? Why I am fucking polite! You're lucky I haven't thrown you out of my apartment!" Karin yelled.

Unable to take her toxic mouth, Hitsugaya turned. He came on a mission to make peace with her and now she's just added three layers of the Berlin wall between them. Hitsugaya turned to pick up his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Fine! You want to close us forever? Once I walk out, we're over for god damn good, alright?" Hitsugaya stormed to the door and yanked at the doorknob. Like a barrel of fuel added to a burning forest, Karin clenched her fists.

"Go on! Walk out! I'll show you that I can find closure. Once you walk out, don't bother looking back cause my door is closed for good!" Karin screamed at him.

Hitsugaya stepped out of the apartment and Karin slammed the door. Without looking back, Karin stormed over to her bed and sat down. And then, without a second hesitation, a stream of tears burst forth. It was over, it was all over and she regretted it. Why do angry and heartbroken people say the stupidest things that hurt them even more than heal them?

She silenced her sobs and inhaled deeply. She was going to be strong, she was going to be sleep and forget him for good.

_I am such a liar…._

And then, she heard a door open. She whipped her head around to meet a pair of teal soft eyes looking at her watery grey eyes.

Hitsugaya stood the doorway. His hair was messy and his jacket was on the floor. Karin stared at him. One minute ago, they were yelling at each other and now, they were both silent. She stood up slowly and continued to stare at him with her wide grey eyes.

His heart hurt. His heart ached. He was angry with himself. He wanted her forgiveness; he wanted her to give him a second chance. He wanted to make up for all the mistakes he made. He loved her and he could not ask for more.

And then without thinking twice, Hitsugaya did what he had wanted to do for a long time. He marched over to Karin and before she could retaliate or say anything, he crashed his lips against her mouth and cupped the back of her head. He pulled her head closer to his head till their foreheads touched. He desperately tugged at her lips and breathed in her scent. And before he could think through if he was going to be bashed on the head by Karin's fists, he felt a pair of hands cupped the sides of his face.

Karin pulled Hitsugaya toward her and caressed the sides of his face. She then moved her fingers up through his messy soft white hair and rubbed the back of his head lightly.

Hitsugaya pulled away, his eyelids slowly getting heavy from kissing Karin. Karin looked at him and the biggest shock came to her eyes. Water flowed from the teal depths of his eyes.

He was crying.

He was actually crying. His eyebrows lowered in pain, his eyes reflected pools of hurt and fear. His tears tasted like the sorrows that drowned his heart. He was scared. Karin then felt her tears well up again in her eyes. Hitsugaya then buried his face in the crook of her neck and tears of his flowed down her shirt.

"I am so sorry, Karin…please forgive me…Please do… I beg of you… I am so scared…I am so scared of how to go on without you loving me," Hitsugaya begged as he wrapped his arms around Karin's shoulders tightly.

Afraid to hear her words, Hitsugaya whimpered every time Karin tried to say a word. Then, Karin slowly lowered Hitsugaya to the bed. He still kept his head bowed and at the crook of her neck, refusing to let go of her. As she lay down, he followed her. Hitsugaya, finally, pulled his head out and looked at her. Karin pressed her lips against his closed eyelids and kissed his eyes.

Through the night, the rain poured heavily outside. Across the dark room only lit by the outside light, the two hearts slept. His arm around her waist, her legs intertwined with his, his hand caressed her smooth stomach under her shirt and his lips pressed securely on her neck, Hitsugaya held Karin closer to him and his heart. Karin let him hold her closer because they both finally understood something.

People make mistakes…and if there were no mistakes, love would never be around in the first place.

* * *

**Next short fanfic to come will be requested by Paresseux :} **

**[Concept: Hitsugaya takes Karin to meet his Granny and Granny shows her things that Hitsugaya knows Karin would never let him live it down. _Humor/Romance_]**

**Look out for it!**


End file.
